Untuk Cinta
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Mereka menikah. Iruka mencintai Hinata, tapi Hinata tidak -ah, belum- mencintai Iruka. Menceritakan bagaimana usaha, perhatian, dan kesabaran Iruka menghadapi Hinata, hingga membuat Hinata mencintainya dan mendapatkan Hinata seutuhnya. AU. OOC. IruHina.


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **OOC, AU, crack pair, fluffy yang maksa.

**Summary: **Mereka menikah. Iruka mencintai Hinata, tapi Hinata tidak –ah, belum- mencintai Iruka. Menceritakan bagaimana usaha, perhatian, dan kesabaran Iruka menghadapi Hinata, hingga membuat Hinata mencintainya dan mendapatkan Hinata seutuhnya.

.

.

Hinata duduk dengan gelisah di pinggir tempat tidur. Di sisi yang lain, Iruka juga duduk dengan sok tenang. Pria itu menatap istrinya –mereka baru menikah kurang dari 24 jam yang lalu- dengan pandangan penuh arti.

"Tidak capek?" tanya Iruka dan hanya kebisuan yang dia dapat, "seharian ini kita dipajang seharian di pelaminan, rasanya badan kaku, kan?" lanjut Iruka. Dalam hati Hinata membenarkan perkataan pria yang baru saja sah menjadi suaminya.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur," Iruka menyamankan diri dan mulai menyelimuti badannya sebatas perut. Tidak mendapat reaksi apapun dari Hinata, pria itu menatap penuh tanya.

"Aku ingin bicara." Meski suara Hinata pelan, Iruka menangkap keseriusan yang Hinata maksud. Pria itu mengambil posisi duduk, dan dapat menangkap dengan jelas gestur Hinata yang gelisah, ragu, tapi juga penuh kesungguhan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Bisakah aku meminta agar kau tidak menyentuhku selama aku belum mencintaimu?" lirih suara Hinata mewakili kegelisahan, sekaligus harapan yang rasanya mustahil disanggupi Iruka. Dia sadar betul kalau permintaanya itu keterlaluan.

Iruka mengusap wajahnya, menghembuskan nafas lelah. Dari awal dia tahu kalau Hinata tidak –ah, belum- mencintainya. Dia hanya orang yang begitu egois, dan beruntung karena bisa mengambil hati keluarga Hyuuga. Meski begitu, Iruka tidak menyangka Hinata akan mengajukan permintaan sejauh itu.

"Kenapa?" Iruka menatap Hinata yang menunduk penuh gelisah. Seandainya Hinata mau melirik barang sejenak, dia akan melihat kekecewaan yang begitu besar di mata Iruka.

"Aku…, aku masih…, maksudku ini yang pertama dan aku bersyukur karena pria yang sah secara hukumlah yang akan melakukannya, tapi aku belum mencintaimu," Hinata mengambil jeda dan melirik Iruka takut-takut. Mendapati Iruka yang menatap tajam ke arahnya, Hinata segera menunduk, "aku juga ingin merasakan kerelaan karena cinta, bukan karena kewajiban semata. Aku tidak ingin merasa terpaksa dan dipaksa." Lanjut Hinata.

Lama tidak ada reaksi dari Iruka yang mendengar permintaan mustahilnya, Hinata semakin gelisah dan rasanya ingin menjerit sekeras-kerasnya. Tapi…,

"Tidurlah, aku menyetujui permintaanmu." Ujar Iruka yang membuat Hinata nyaris meloncat-loncat bahagia.

Keduanya berbaring berbatas guling, menatap langit-langit kamar. Otak mereka terasa penuh dan mencegah mereka memejamkan mata.

"Hinata," Iruka memanggil Istrinya, yang dijawab dengan gumaman. "aku ada permintaan."

Hinata merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras dan membuatnya merasa sesak, "apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu." Iruka menoleh ke arah Hinata dan mendapati tatapan menyelidik dan ketakutan dari mata Hinata. "Aku janji tidak akan melakukan, apalagi memaksamu melakukan 'itu'. Tapi, biarkan aku memelukmu."

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan suaminya.

Setelah beberapa lama tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Hinata, Iruka mengambil posisi membelakangi Hinata. Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. Ketika dia mulai memejamkan mata, dia merasakan tangan Hinata mencoba melingkari pinggangnya dengan sentuhan keraguan. Dia tersenyum kecil, membalikkan badan dan memeluk Hinata dengan begitu posesif.

.

Sebisa mungkin Hinata menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai istri, kecuali untuk 'itu'. Suaminya juga tidak mengingkari janji untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Ia hanya tidak tahu ketika terlelap , Iruka sering menciumnya. Dia mulai mengagumi pengendalian diri Iruka, karena bagaimanapun, Iruka adalah pria dewasa yang normal dengan tingkat hormon yang tinggi.

Hidup beberapa minggu dengan Iruka, Hinata melihat kalau suaminya adalah orang yang pengertian. Misalnya, Iruka tidak protes ketika Hinata sibuk dengan tugas-tugas kuliahnya dan sedikit mengabaikan tugas rumah. Malah, sering kali Iruka menggantikan tugas rumah Hinata.

Di dekat Iruka, Hinata merasa istimewa. Perhatian pria itu membuat dia mulai merasakan perasaan yang lain. Misalnya, dia merasa begitu merindukan suaminya, padahal baru tadi pagi mereka berpisah di gerbang kampus untuk melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Iruka bekerja, Hinata kuliah. Jantung Hinata juga berdebar kencang hanya ditatap dengan _intens_ oleh Iruka. Ia juga tidak menolak ciuman Iruka di kening dan pipinya ketika bangun tidur, meskipun ia tidak mengambil inisiatif terlebih dahulu karena rasa malu.

Pagi itu seperti biasa, Iruka mengantar Hinata ke kampus. Dan biasanya, sebelum Hinata keluar dari mobil, ia akan menerima ciuman manis di kening. Hinata menunggu, tapi setelah lima menit Iruka diam saja, dengan wajah muram Hinata mencium punggung tangan kanan Iruka, dengan maksud berpamitan. Namun ketika akan keluar dari mobil, Iruka mencegahnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Iruka dan melihat kalau suaminya menatapnya dengan begitu lembut.

"Hinata…," bisik Iruka tepat di depan wajah Hinata, dengan tangan yang merangkum wajah Hinata.

Rasanya Hinata ingin menghilang dari tempat itu, tapi di sisi lain ia juga menginginkan apa yang akan dilakukan Iruka. Hingga, Hinata mulai memejamkan kedua mata ketika merasakan sentuhan bibir iruka di permukaan bibirnya. Merasa tidak ada penolakan dari istrinya, Iruka mulai berani menekan dan melumat bibir Hinata dengan lembut. Ciuman pertama mereka yang begitu indah dan membuat jantung keduanya berdebar begitu hebat.

Hinata keluar dari mobil suaminya dengan perasaan bahagia. Ia menyentuh dadanya, merasakan detakan jantungnya yang belum kembali normal. Sepanjang dia berjalan ke kelas, Hinata tampak seperti orang linglung dan mengabaikan sapaan beberapa temannya.

Sementara itu, keadaan Iruka juga tidak berbeda jauh dengan Hinata. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke jok mobil dan tertawa kecil dengan mata terpejam. Memuji keberanian, atau lebih tepatnya tindakan nekadnya mencium Hinata. Hinata tidak menolak ciumannya, bahkan ikut hanyut dalam ciuman mereka.

Hari itu dua anak manusia berbeda gender, di tempat terpisah, merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak terkira. Dan tidak fokus pada apa yang mereka lakukan.

.

Malam itu Iruka baru saja mematikan komputer dan menyelesaikan -entah apa- pekerjaannya, ketika tiba- tiba Hinata sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Hinata tampak gugup, dan malu?

"Ada apa?" Tanya Iruka penasaran.

"A-aku siap untuk…, siap untuk err… 'itu'." Dengan gugup Hinata mengatakan maksudnya.

Keduanya terdiam. Iruka yang terlalu kaget dengan yang dikatakan Hinata, dan Hinata yang terlalu gugup setelah berani mengatakan hal yang menurutnya memalukan. Hingga tiba-tiba ia merasa dipeluk dengan begitu erat, sampai kedua lengannya terasa sakit.

"Sekarang?" bisik Iruka di telinganya.

Hinata melepas pelukan Iruka dengan sedikit usaha keras, menatap mata suaminya. "Tidak sekarang." Tegasnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Iruka tidak rela, dan tentu meminta alasan yang jelas.

"Aku belum lulus, dan tentu saja belum siap untuk hamil, apalagi sampai punya anak. Besok kita ke dokter untuk konsultasi program pengatur kehamilan."

Iruka pikir, ada benarnya juga apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Dan, terpaksa Iruka menyetujui alasan Hinata. Tidak apa, selama tiga bulan ini dia bisa menahannya. Hanya perlu satu atau dua hari ke depan, dia akan memiliki cinta Hinata seutuhnya.

.

END

.

.

Fluffy ga sih ini? Saya geli sendiri pas waktu baca ulang. Lemah banget nulis romance :/

Joena, ini yang kamu minta. Ngebut loh saya bikinny #terus? Dan, selamat ya ide kamu diterima untuk proyeknya. Pajak #asli becanda.

IruHina lagi…. Punya niat pengen ngeramein pair langka ini.

Semoga menghibur dan terima kasih banyak sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca.


End file.
